Found and Discovered
by yassen-ate-assassinate
Summary: Yassen uncovers something unexpected and dangerous about Hunter. What should he do?
1. Chapter 1:The End and the Start

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Alex Rider, sadly. Or Yassen. Anthony Horowitz owns all the characters.

Chapter One - The End and the Start

"Come on, 10 more laps," encouraged Hunter. His trainee was the teenager running laps. He was 19, and just about finished with his training for Scorpia. He had been on this island for 5 years, and had changed dramatically. His eyes were pale blue and completely impenetrable, and his face showed no emotion. It was the face of a trained assassin, the future he had always wanted. And now he was just about to have it.

His name was Yassen Gregorovich, and he was Russian. He found his way to Scorpia when he was just 14. He had met Hunter in his first few days in Malagosto, the island where they trained. He looked up to him and admired him. And surprisingly enough, Hunter liked him too.

Hunter wasn't too different from Yassen. He had serious brown eyes, an emotionless face, and was one of Scorpia's top agents. But then again, all of Scorpia's agents looked that way.

Yassen finished his laps with ease. His face wouldn't have shown if he was struggling anyway.

"Very well done," Hunter commented. "Your training is pretty much finished now, but I would like to have a word with you after you shower and change."

Yassen nodded and walked off. He was curious on what Hunter had to say. This had never happened before. He cleaned himself up in 5 minutes, and Hunter was still waiting for him outside.

Yassen walked over to him. Hunter took a breath and said, "I'm on a killing mission in the Amazon next week. My employer allowed me to take you along, and I decided it would be a good starting experience. Are you interested?"

The Russian immediately knew this was what he wanted. He could barely conceal his excitement as he replied. "Yes, I would like to come along with you."

Hunter smiled, and it looked very genuine. "That's great, I've already made plans since I expected you to accept. We will take a jet to the Amazon in 2 days. We'll search for about 5 days to find the exact location and to set up an escape for when the job's done. If we complete this successfully, we each get 250000 US dollars. You already have a Scorpia Swiss bank account, all agents do."

Yassen felt his mouth twitch when Hunter said "agents". It meant his training was over.

As if reading his mind, Hunter said, "You training is finished right now, you are entered in Scorpia's secret agent list. You'd better take the next two days off and get yourself prepared. I'll get the weapons for both of us. You are dismissed"

Yassen nodded and picked up his stuff as he walked back to his room. He finally had what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2:Names

**Thanks to the reviewers. :) Very short chapter, and bad name, but I couldn't write a long chapter with a good name at gunpoint. Unless it was Yassen holding the gun. **

**Disclamer: I do not own any characters or the Alex Rider series, or Yassen or Hunter. Sadly. Anthony Horowitz does.**

Chapter Two-Names

The next day, Yassen was up bright and early for. He never slept longer than four hours, and he used the night to do more useful tasks, like reading his way through a weapons and guns guide. At 6am sharp, he arrived in the dining hall and helped himself to a load of food. He ate quickly, as he was taught to. Eating sometimes was as much of a waste of time as sleeping. Soon after he was finished, Hunter came and led him to his office in Malagosto.

Hunter's office was inside the main building, which looked a little more modern than the rest of the island. Inside the building, everything was neat, clean, and in it's place. The walls were a perfectly clean shade of white, with no stains, and the floor was white marble.

Hunter led Yassen to a narrow hallway marked "Trainers only, restricted area." Hunter put his hand on a fingerprint scanner. He was also scanned for weapons, along with Yassen. He then led Yassen to a door in the middle of the hallway, marked "Hunter".

The room had a clean, office look to it, and there were 2 filing cabinets along the back walls, and a glass desk, along with a few bookshelves along the walls, filled with books. On his desk, there was a framed picture of him with an attractive woman with long fair hair.

"Here are your files to study for the assignment," he said, handing over a large pile of papers. "It includes all the information you need, and all we need to bring with us are some survival supplies. We'll be using a 88 Winchester rifle with a sniperscope for the kill."

Yassen nodded. It was perfect.

Hunter continued, "You'll need a new name, since nobody can know your real name. You may choose it now or tell me tomorrow, but be careful. You'll never be able to change it after, unless you're creating a new identity."

Yassen was contemplating this last night, and he thought of the perfect name. "Cossack," he said, letting the word slide across his lips.

Hunter smiled. "Hunter and Cossack. Now that you've chosen a name, you'll be known as Cossack to everyone else."

Cossack smiled for the first time in a long while. "So we're assigned to kill-"

Hunter cut him off. "Never call a target by his real name. It personalizes him. It opens a door into his life and, when the time comes, it may remind you what you are doing and make you hesitate. We'll just refer to him as Commander or "the target."

That was one of the most important things Cossack learned from Hunter, and it would help him in so many ways in his future. Not only in killing people, but in saving people as well.

Hunter finished giving Cossack the necessary information. "You are dismissed. Please memorize everything by tomorrow."

Cossack walked off into his room. Memorizing was easy for him, and he was finished before dinner.

Hunter watched the talented assassin walk off. He admired Cossack and really liked him in a way, and wished they were doing this for the same reason. He sighed, knowing Cossack liked him, but wondering if he would still like him if he knew what Hunter really was.

* * *

**Please review! I'll update sooner if there's more reviews. Hopefully. XD**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3:Plane Surprise

**Sorry for the long time it took, I was slacking off =) Happy Victoria Day to fellow Canadians!!EnjoyXD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider, or Yassen...not yet...All work belongs to Anthony Horowitz, human genius.**

Chapter 3-Plane Surprise

Cossack and Hunter sat in the plane to Peru. First-class executive seats, as always for Scorpia agents. Cossack was thumbing through a book about the geography of the Amazon Jungle, and Hunter was sleeping soundly.

"We well be arriving in Peru in 20 minutes," announced a voice, first in Spanish, then in a few other languages.

Hunter opened his eyes and looked around. He then noticed a man across from him, staring straight at him. He cast his eyes down when he caught Hunter's glance, and Hunter's eyes narrowed in suspicion. The man stood up and headed towards the washroom.

Hunter followed and Cossack looked up from his book. Hunter signaled for Cossack to come as well. They leaned against the washroom door, and heard the man make a call. That was unusual, as cell phone connections can interrupt the connections from the landing site, and cause a plane crash.

It was hard to hear through the door, but the two men picked up the word "MI6". They looked at each other and Cossack took out a hairpin and picked the lock in two seconds. The man had his back to the door, holding a cell phone in one hand. He turned around when he heard the door open.

The man was partially caught by surprise as Cossack lashed out with his foot, and caught the man in the stomach. He fell down, winded, but managed to get an elbow up into a weak spot near Cossack's heel. Cossack barely kept himself standing when Hunter elbowed the man in the throat, and the man went unconscious. Hunter took the phone the man was holding and threw it into the toilet.

He then rummaged into the man's pockets and found identification, showing he was David Brown, MI6 field agent, on a tracking mission. It wasn't hard to guess whom.

Hunter hid his emotions, but he knew this was just a set-up, that they had to do this to stop Cossack from being suspicious. But leaving a man unconscious on a plane, was that _necessary_? He sighed, of course it was.

They left the scene behind them and walked back to their seats, leaving the man unconscious. Cossack smiled secretly to himself. He was doing pretty well already. He also just realized the amount of people that would want to kill you if you were a trained assassin.

"We will be arriving in Peru in 15 minutes, please fasten your seat belts," the same voice said in Spanish, then repeating it again in a few other languages.

Cossack and Hunter fastened their seat belts and prepared to land.


	4. Chapter 4:Suspicion

**A/N : Finally, after weeks of deliberately deliberating, I force myself to write Chapter 4. Longest chapter I think, but still very short. And as usual, I couldn't think of a creative name. Sort of a boring filler chapter while I lead up to more interesting events. Happy summer, and I'll try to update more in the summer ;)**

**Disclaimer: All names and titles and the whole Alex Rider series in general belong to Anthony Horowitz.**

Chapter 4 – Suspicion

Day one of the Amazon Jungle.

Hunter and Cossack were making their way through the rainforest effortlessly. But the rainforest was huge as well, and had many obstacles to throw at them. They had been lucky to avoid the poisonous bugs so far, but they only had 4 days after this to find the target's location. They had no outside communication, but if there was an urgent emergency, both were experienced at electronics and could link a cell phone to receive signals from far away, and if they were lucky, they could contact someone. Only in emergencies.

After a long day of trudging through the rainforest, they chose a site slightly more secluded from living animals and decided to camp there.

Hunter unpacked some provisions: 1 can of food for each of them, still cold from their custom insulator with extra insulating materials, designed to keep food insulated for 125 hours. They were taught to only eat cold food and survive on limited food is necessary, and which foods to pack on an assignment.

"Here," said Hunter, tossing over a 250mL can of food to Cossack. Cossack caught it with ease and opened it without a can opener. Hunter followed Cossack's lead, and they both shoved down their food.

After 5 minutes, they were both done their food, so they went into their own tent. Only 5 hours of sleep tonight. They could wake up at any given time; it was something they practiced ever since joining Scorpia.

Cossack went into his tent and lay down. He never slept for more than 4 hours, so he decided to meditate for an hour. It trained his patience and was a great way to think clearly.

Just before Cossack closed his eyes, he noticed a light inside Hunter's tent. They never left their tent lights on unless it was an emergency. He was about to rush into Hunter's tent when he noticed Hunter was working on something. Cossack watched Hunter's silhouette as he took out something like a cell phone. As Cossack studied the shadows clearly, he realized Hunter was re-linking the cell phone. He was making a call.

"What is he doing?" Cossack muttered under his breath.

Cossack wanted to rush into Hunter's tent, but he realized Hunter could try and kill him. Cossack didn't want to believe it, because he thought he knew Hunter better than that. Apparently you can never know people well enough in this job. Cossack relaxed himself, then meditated and started think up a plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the other tent, Hunter was placing a call to MI6 headquarters. He looked over at Cossack's tent and saw the light was off. Kid needed to sleep. Hunter picked up the cell and called his boss.

1 ring, then Hunter hung up and redialed, and someone answered on the 4th ring.

"Blunt," said the cold voice on the other end.

"Rider, Scorpia" Hunter replied smoothly.

"Very well," Blunt said.

"We are camping out in the Amazon Jungle, in four days our mission will be done-," Hunter began, but Blunt cut in.

"Our?" Blunt asked.

Hunter nearly slapped himself. He forgot to mention Cossack to Blunt! "Yes, I'm taking a new agent, so this is a joint assignment. Agent Cossack," he said.

Blunt searched it up on Scorpia's database. Hunter gave his some passwords to get in. "Very dangerous agent," Blunt muttered. "One of the best Scorpia has trained."

"Yes," said Hunter, and there was unmistakable pride in his voice.

Blunt didn't like that. "Be careful around Cossack," he cautioned. "He could become your enemy."

"Yes," Hunter replied. "As I was saying, we'll be finished in four days, in another 3 days we'll find our way out with completely different identities and passports. Should I report back soon?"

"In four days, after your assignment is finished," Blunt replied, saying the word "assignment" with obvious distaste. "You are dismissed."

The other line went blank and Blunt hung up too.

Hunter sighed. He trusted Cossack, and he knew Cossack respected him in a way that was different from the respect he showed to everyone else. It was genuine respect, not politeness.

* * *

After one hour of meditating, Cossack came up with a plan to search through Hunter's belongings by grabbing them from him tomorrow when they were packing. Cossack was very accomplished in pick pocketing.

**A/N: Please review!!!!! =)**


	5. Chapter 5:Discovery

**Thanks to NienkevH for telling me about a mistake =)**

**And kudos to anime 166 for helping me out and for forcing me to write another chapter =)**

**Disclaimer : All characters in the Alex Rider series belong to Anthony Horowitz. Well, the whole series does. **

Chapter 5 – Discovery

The next morning, four hours later, Cossack awoke feeling renewed. His watch vibration hadn't shook yet, but Cossack had slept adequately. This morning he would carry out his plans, and learn something new about Hunter. Cossack was saddened by what he witnessed last night. He trusted Hunter and respected him so much he surprised himself. It was almost like a reverence for Hunter, if reverence ever existed in the life of a secret agent.

Cossack sighed and picked himself up. He slept on the floor; sleeping bags were far too large and far too heavy for this assignment. He quickly packed up his tent, made of carbon nanofibresso it was bulletproof and waterproof. Scorpia's surveillance of other intelligence agencies was useful in unexpected ways.

Hunter was already setting up the fire when Cossack came. Cossack marveled at Hunter's speed, it was incredible, since Cossack woke up earlier.

"Here, I'll do that," said Cossack, taking the sticks Hunter was trying to create a fire with.

A flame came out and Hunter took out more canned food. The two agents ate rapidly; they gulped down the food like it was water. Hunter stood up to reach the items, but Cossack spoke first.

"I'll get the provisions, you start up on the compass," he said. Hunter nodded. The compass was one of his specialties, along with mapping and communicating with people from more than half the world. Cossack was very educated, but excelled more in his athletic ability. And he was, without a doubt, a crack shot.

As Cossack reached Hunter's bags, he found what he was searching for: a black notebook with some official files neatly tucked into it. He quickly put the notebook in with his belongings and carried everything.

Hunter figured out where they were, and they started heading south towards the "Commander's" location. He took his bags from Cossack. He noticed his pack seemed a bit lighter, but they went through two more cans of food, and he assumed it was the weight of the food.

Their second day of hiking through the rainforest had finally come to an end. Each assassin had many different thoughts on their mind, but they didn't discuss anything. They could not be distracted so early in their assignment.

Hunter was mentally going through his conversation with Blunt. He wasn't very fond of him, but Blunt was higher up and demanded respect through the grayness and bluntness of dealing with agents. Blunt always had the correct instructions if you followed through accurately, but one mistake, and you're dead, not that Blunt would mourn too much about it. Working with Blunt required more improvisation than usual, as long as you follow the instructions.

Cossack was pondering strategies on how to read through Hunter's notebook. Surely Hunter would notice soon it was missing. But the only time Cossack could read the contents of the notebook was when they rested. Cossack remembered the feeling of guilt he had when he took the notebook and put it with his bags. He shook it off. You can't feel guilty in this profession. Then Cossack had an idea…

They found another place to rest. Cossack set up both tents and put their belongings in each tent. Hunter started up the fire quickly this time and once Cossack came out, Hunter tossed him a can of food. Cossack barely moved to catch it. They both sat around the fire.

"So what do you think about this assignment?" Hunter asked, looking at Cossack.

"Is it always so eventless for so long?" Cossack asked.

Hunter laughed. "Yeah, you're lucky we don't have to do much surveillance, that's real eventless-ness."

Cossack shuddered, as the thought of watching someone every day in this habitat popped into his head.

"But when you make the kill and get the money, it's all worth it," concluded Hunter, with experience in his voice.

Cossack smiled, thinking of the fortune he could make in this business.

Later that night, Hunter went through his bags. That's when he noticed one of them wasn't his. No wonder it was a bit lighter. He sighed. That bag had some important information in it, and if Cossack would think to check inside it…Hunter didn't want to imagine the betrayal and rage Cossack would feel. But charging into Cossack's tent asking for his bag would seem suspicious.

Hunter then remembered the light on in his tent while he was rewiring the cell phone. Maybe Cossack saw the silhouette and decided to investigate. Hunter sighed again. If Cossack did this on purpose, then maybe he deserved to know the truth, no matter what the consequences.

Cossack took out the black notebook. His eyes adjusted to the semi-darkness and he opened the notebook. The first thing he saw was an ID card. But not for Scorpia. To Cossack's surprise, it was an MI6 ID card. Cossack felt outraged, and then tried to calm himself down. Maybe Scorpia sent him as part of surveillance. Hunter seemed to have experience in that subject.

But Cossack's hopes were shattered when he read the contents of the next few pages. They were detailed instructions telling Hunter how to fit into the Scorpia community. He even had a fake cover! Cossack felt uncontrolled for the first time since training started. The one person he ever trusted was…not on his side. The one person who Cossack felt a genuine connection to was against him.

Cossack felt like charging into Hunter's tent and demanding to know what everything was about, but he forced himself back into control. If Hunter was on the other side…. no…since Hunter was on the other side, he was dangerous. It would be better to confront him when they were on Scorpia property.

Cossack flipped through the rest of the notebook. On the last page, he found two pictures. One was of a wedding between him and his wife, Helen Rider. Cossack had heard of the wedding, but now he noticed the beauty of Hunter's wife. Cossack almost permitted himself a smile at how lovely they looked. Instead, he scoffed at a relationship for a secret agent. The second one surprised Cossack yet again. It was a picture of Hunter and him. It was taken recently while they were training, for Scorpia references. Underneath the picture, in Hunter's handwriting, was the caption, "My only friend?". Cossack was touched that Hunter thought of him as a friend, and not a colleague, like what most agents thought of each other as.

Cossack put down the notebook and sighed. What to do now…

**A/N : REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6:Choices, Choice, Choices

**A/N: I'm sorry for the ridiculously long wait. The story's going to end soon, possible...let's give it two-three chapters? And possibly an epilogue? Yeah, that sounds nice. Oh, and I apologize because this chapter is insanely short. But my brain refused to co-operate for another 400 words to put it over 1000, so I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter of Cossack. Or the Amazon forest for that matter. Anthony Horowitz does. With the exception of the Amazon forest.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 - Choices, Choices, Choices

Cossack woke up the next morning very confused. What should he do? He sighed.

Hunter woke up the next morning very anxious. What should he do? He sighed.

Cossack reached Hunter's bag and walked out of the tent, feeling defeated.

"Your bag," Cossack said upon reaching Hunter's tent. Cossack tossed over the bag and nodded at Hunter. "Don't worry, I didn't look at it," Cossack said, staring directly into Hunter's observant, brown eyes.

"I know, I trust you not to," Hunter replied, studying Cossack's eyes. Hunter knew the Russian very well, in fact, possibly better than anyone else, and not even the slight twitch went unnoticed from Hunter's intense gaze. And there was a twitch, when Hunter said "trust", Cossack's eyes unfocused in the slightest. Hunter sighed inwardly.

So he knew. A newbie assassin uncovered the well-kept secret that brought pride and triumph to MI6. Hunter had to admit, as much as he had believed in Cossack, he didn't expect the teenager to figure out the truth.

Cossack felt, instinctively, like Hunter was onto him, but that could just be the paranoid thinking ways of an assassin. He hoped so, but doubted it.

Feeling a subject change was in order, Cossack blurted the first thing he could think of.

"Let's eat," he suggested.

Hunter nodded. That seemed like a good idea.

He was relieved Cossack didn't attempt to murder him right there, right now. Hunter had trained Cossack well enough so that if Cossack wanted to, he probably could. Of course, if motivation was on the Russian's side, he could do, well, anything, really. A shudder involuntarily passed through Hunter's body, but he disguised it as he bent down.

He tossed a can of food to Cossack and began packing.

Cossack thought the problem over. This was the third day, so two more days with Hunter and it would be all right.

What would he do after though?

Tell the Scorpia authorities and betray his best friend? Yes, he had a best friend despite the dangers, and yes, Cossack was willing to admit it.

Or would he keep the double agent's secret and risk death if it was uncovered? Normally Cossack would have chosen to rat out the traitor, but this was _Hunter _he was trying to decide the fate of. Handing him over into Scorpia's unforgiving hands seemed like more of a betrayal. Cossack cursed his conscience.

Picking up his barely-existent luggage, Cossack's experienced hands packed in seconds.

* * *

The day was progressing slower than usual, and both men were silent. They were each lost in their own thoughts: Hunter, with his worried thought of what he'd done, and Cossack, trying to fight down the stubborn remains of his conscience. It wasn't working. Finally, after a day of trudging through the Amazon and checking the compass and map occasionally, they found a spot to set up their tents and sleep.

Hunter was immensely relieved when they entered the small clearing. Finally, he could lose himself in sleep. He tossed over a can of food to Cossack and immediately began scarfing down his portion.

Cossack caught the can easily, as usual, a skill taught by Hunter, he bitterly remembered, and, like his mentor, scarfed down his portion quickly.

Both men finished at the same time. They nodded acknowledgement at each other, then entered their own tents. Hunter could lose himself in sleep, and Cossack could meditate and try to clear his mind and think clearly.

Perhaps the joint assignment wasn't as great of an idea as they both made it out to be.

* * *

**REVIEW please! Feel free to lecture me on my short chapters and long spaces between updates. Or my lack of progress in general. But please please please REVIEW and tell me how you feel about it!**


End file.
